Mi Nueva Hermana
by Crazy Candy DJ 17
Summary: Phineas, Ferb y Candace tienen una nueva hermana mayor que le va a arruinar la vida a Candace. También Jeremy se la arruinará.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

La única que es de mi propiedad es Natalie.

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Mi nueva hermana **

**Capítulo 1**

Phineas, Ferb y Candace tienen una nueva hermana adoptada llamada Natalie. Tiene 16 años, un año más que Candace. Es pelirroja de ojos marrones, piel blanca, lleva un suéter negro, un chaleco lila, una falda lila y unos zapatos negros. Una semana después de la llegada de Natalie, comienzan las clases para Phineas y Ferb, pero no para sus hermanas y Linda se va a ir.

- Candace, me voy a mi clase de cocina. Cuida de Natalie. – Le dice Linda a su hija.

- Mamá, Natalie tiene un año más que yo, ¿no tendría que ser ella la que cuidase de mí? Aunque yo sé cuidarme sola. – Dice Candace.

- Lo que tú digas. Recoge a Phineas y Ferb del colegio.

- Vale mamá.

Linda se va. Candace se queda en su habitación viendo la televisión. Al rato llaman al timbre, abre la puerta Natalie y ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules con una guitarra eléctrica en la mano.

- Hola, soy Jeremy Johnson. Tú debes de ser Natalie, la nueva hermana de Candace. Yo soy su novio. – Dice Jeremy mientras Natalie no podía dejar de sonreír. Está claro que a ella también le gusta él.

- ¿Tú eres guitarrista? – Pregunta Natalie.

- Sí. Tengo una banda "Jeremy y Los Incidentales". Y también soy el cantante. Esta noche tenemos un concierto en la feria y he venido a ver si Candace quiere ir conmigo.

Entonces, Candace baja por las escaleras.

- Hola Jeremy. – Dice Candace.

- Hola Candace. – Dice Jeremy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas ensayando con la banda para el concierto.

- Sí, pero quería saber si ibas a ir conmigo y cantar en el escenario.

- ¿Cantar?

- Pues sí. Venga, Coltrane, Richard y yo sabemos que cantas muy bien.

- Vale. Me has convencido.

- ¡Esta es mi chica!

- Te odio. ¿Lo sabías? – Dice Candace de broma.

- Gracias. Natalie, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- Vale. Ahora me tengo que ir. – Dice Natalie.

Natalie se va y Candace y Jeremy pasan horas hablando del concierto y eligiendo la canción que va a cantar Candace, cuando ella mira el reloj, no puede abrir más los ojos de lo que ya los tiene.

- ¡Oh no! – Dice Candace.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunta Jeremy.

- Se me hace tarde para recoger a mis hermanos del colegio.

- Yo te acompaño.

Candace y Jeremy se van corriendo hacia la escuela de Phineas y Ferb.

- Si mi madre se entera que he llegado tarde a recoger a mis hermanos me mata. – Dice Candace mientras corren.

Cuando llegan a la escuela, no ven a Phineas y Ferb por ninguna parte. Y se vuelven a casa.

- Jeremy, ¿y si les ha pasado algo? – Pregunta Candace llorando.

- Candace, tranquila. Los encontraremos. – Dice Jeremy para tranquilizarla.

Cuando llegan a casa de Candace, ven a Phineas y Ferb hablando con Natalie.

- ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Dónde estabais? – Dice Candace enfadada.

- Tranquila, Candace. Estaban conmigo. Yo los he recogido. – Dice Natalie.

- ¿Qué? ¡Mamá me había dicho que los recogiese yo! ¡Podrías haberme avisado! ¿¡Tú sabes el susto que me has dado!?

- Candace, has tenido suerte. Al menos, como has llegado tarde, ella los ha recogido. – Dice Jeremy mirando el lado positivo.

- ¿Suerte?

- Sí. Tranquila Candace no le vamos a decir ninguno a mamá que llegaste tarde. – Dice Phineas.

Candace corre hacia su habitación y se encierra. Jeremy corre detrás de ella. Cuando Jeremy abre la puerta, ve a Candace llorando.

- Candace, ¿estás bien? – Se preocupa Jeremy.

- No. – Contesta Candace.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya ido Natalie a recoger de la escuela a tus hermanos?

- Porque me quiere quitar mi sitio.

- Nadie te va a quitar tu sitio. Tú no dejarás de ser la hermana mayor de Phineas y Ferb, solo que ahora tendrás una hermana mayor que tú. Y tampoco dejarás de ser mi novia.

- ¡Oh Jeremy! – Exclama Candace mientras abraza a su novio.

* * *

Se ha acabado este capítulo. Lo sé. Ha sido un poco exagerada la reacción de Candace y además es un poco aburrido pero aún falta más historia y las preguntas son…

¿Realmente Candace tiene razón sobre Natalie? ¿Jeremy cumplirá con lo que le ha dicho a Candace? Si quieres saber la respuesta te la voy a decir… En próximos capítulos. (Perdón pero tenía ganas de poder decir esto algún día.) Por ahora no parece que sea para 13 años pero ya vendrán cosas más graves en esta historia.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh. La canción _Do Nothing Day_ no me pertenece, pertenece a la serie de Disney "Phineas and Ferb"

La única que es de mi propiedad es Natalie

En este capítulo saldrá el baterista del grupo de Jeremy y como nunca dicen el nombre lo llamaré Richard.

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Mi nueva hermana **

**Capítulo 2**

Ya era de noche, Candace, Jeremy y Natalie van de camino al concierto. Cuando llegan ven a Coltrane. Estaba al lado de Richard, batería de la banda de Jeremy.

- Hola chicos. – Saludan todos a la vez.

- Jeremy, ¿quién es esa chica tan guapa que está a tu lado? ¿Puedo salir con ella? – Le susurra Richard a Jeremy.

- ¡Candace es mi novia, idiota! – Le gritó Jeremy pensando que su amigo se refería a Candace.

Jeremy y Richard comienzan a susurrarse cosas:

- No me refería a Candace, me refería a la que está a tu otro lado, la chica pelirroja de ojos marrones con aspecto de gótica. – Le sigue susurrando Richard.

- ¡Ah! Esta es Natalie, la hermana mayor de Candace. – Le susurra Jeremy.

- Pensaba que Candace era la hermana mayor de los tres hermanos.

- Lo era, pero sus padres adoptaron a Natalie.

- ¿Y para que quieren los padres de Candace otra hija? No tienen bastante con una. Espero que Natalie no sea tan mandona, pesada y chillona como Candace.

- ¡Hey, no hables así de mi Candace! - Se enfada Jeremy.

- Sigo sin saber por qué te has enamorado de ella.

De repente, Candace los interrumpe:

- ¡¿Por qué no dejáis de susurrar?! Espero, Richard, que no estuvieses hablando mal de mí otra vez.

- Claro que no. – Miente Richard, ya con su voz normal.

- Ya seguro, y ahora es cuando me lo tengo que creer, ¿no?

Richard no dice nada, solo se sube con Jeremy y Coltrane al escenario de la feria donde, sobre él, hay un presentador.

- ¡Ahora el grupo de música ''Jeremy y Los Incidentales''! – Dice el presentador .

- Antes de empezar, me gustaría decir que esta canción se la dedico a Candace Flynn, mi novia.

Jeremy comenzó a cantar:

[Poned la canción: _Do Nothing Day _- Jeremy Johnson & The Incidentals]

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo pero no dejéis de verlo porque el siguiente es el capítulo que marcará la historia.

Espero que os haya gustado.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

La única de mi propiedad es Natalie

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Mi nueva hermana**

**Capítulo 3**

El grupo baja del escenario con todo el público aplaudiéndole. Pasa un rato, Candace está hablando con Coltrane mientras caminaban por la feria y por el camino ven a Jeremy y Natalie besándose. Candace se acerca corriendo a Jeremy y Natalie llorando y los separa.

- ¡No tenías suficiente con mis hermanos sino que también me robas a mi novio! – Le grita Candace a Natalie.

Ella se aparta de Natalie y se dirije hacia Jeremy y le grita:

- ¡Y tú eres un mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que nadie me quitaría mi lugar, que no dejaríamos de ser novios!

- Candace, ella me ha besado. – Se defiende Jeremy.

- Mentiras. Todo mentiras. ¡Te odio! Y esta vez va en serio.

Candace se va corriendo y, cuando está cruzando la carretera, no ve que un coche a toda velocidad va a atropellarla, pero Jeremy sí lo ve y él la aparta antes de que pueda atropellarla el coche. Jeremy no se da cuenta y se pone justo donde estaba Candace y lo atropellan.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo supongo que ya gusta más que los otros dos. Demasiado corto, lo sé. Por cierto, **enviadme algún review**. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario así **podré mejorar mis fanfics**.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y espero que este fanfic os haya gustado más.**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

La única de mi propiedad es Natalie

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Mi nueva hermana**

**Capítulo 4**

Poco después, aparece la ambulancia y se llevan a Jeremy. Candace, mientras llora, corre hacia el hospital. Cuando llega, se acerca a la recepcionista y le pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es la habitación de Jeremy Johnson?

La recepcionista mira la lista de pacientes en su ordenador y contesta:

- La habitación 217 de la segunda planta.

Candace sube las escaleras corriendo y corre todo el pasillo hasta la habitación. Abre la puerta y abraza a Jeremy mientras llora. En ese momento, Jeremy que estaba inconsciente, se despierta.

- Candace, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Jeremy.

- Jeremy, siento mucho lo que te he hecho. – Dice Candace.

- Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

- Sí, claro que sí. Si yo no hubiese salido corriendo, jamás te habría pasado esto.

- De verdad, no te culpes por esto.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy demasiado bueno contigo?

- Porque me perdonas cada vez que me enfado por celos o por cualquier tontería. Y esta vez me enfadé contigo sin que tuvieses culpa de nada y ahora, mírate, estás en el hospital por mi culpa. Debería saber suficiente que te quiero, pero tengo tanto miedo a perderte que lo pagas tú todo. Yo tendría que ser la que estuviese en el hospital no tú.

- Candace, ¿ya has acabado de decir tonterías? No digas esas cosas. Tranquila Candace. Yo te sigo queriendo.

Candace y Jeremy se abrazan. Al día siguiente, Candace va a ver a Jeremy, entra por la puerta del hospital y va hacia la habitación de Jeremy, pero por el camino la madre de Jeremy la detiene. La señora Johnson tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos y se la veía triste.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Candace.

- Candace, Jeremy ha muerto. – Contesta la señora Johnson.

- ¿Cómo? Si se le veía bastante bien ayer.

A la semana siguiente, empiezan las clases en el instituto de Candace. Ella no para de llorar, cuando llega todos la miran. Lo que no sabe es que hay un secreto sobre Jeremy que es muy grave y le hará daño.

- Jeremy, ¿crees que es buena idea engañar a Candace? – Le pregunta Coltrane a Jeremy. Efectivamente, Jeremy está vivo, jamás murió. Nadie lo puede reconocer porque lleva una sudadera con la capucha puesta y gafas de sol.

- Tú calla. – Le obliga Jeremy.

- ¿La vas a hacer sufrir así?

- No pasa nada. Lo hago por bien.

- Por bien para ti.

Coltrane se va del lado de Jeremy para acercarse a Candace y decirle la verdad pero Jeremy le estira del brazo y se lo lleva a otra parte antes de que pudiese llegar.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Jeremy.

- Voy a estar con Candace. – Contesta Coltrane.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella se lo merece más que tú.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Solo lo hago para saber cómo estaría si de verdad me hubiese muerto.

- Pero Candace jamás te haría el daño que le estás haciendo a ella.

Mientras tanto, Stacy está hablando con Jenny.

- No me gusta lo que Jeremy le está haciendo a Candace. – Dice Jenny.

- A mí tampoco, por eso le voy a decir la verdad. Antes le llegaba a tener un poco de celos a Candace por tener un novio tan bueno, pero ahora odio a Jeremy. Se comporta como un imbécil.

Después, Stacy se sienta en el banco donde está Candace.

- Candace, tengo algo que decirte. – Dice Stacy.

- ¿El qué? – Pregunta Candace.

- Jeremy no está muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- Ves a ese chico de allí, ese es Jeremy. – Dice Stacy señalando a Jeremy todavía con las gafas de sol y la capucha puesta.

- Eso es mentira. Jeremy está muerto. Me lo dijo su madre.

- Si estás tan convencida, quítale la capucha y las gafas de sol.

Candace se levanta y se acerca a Jeremy. Le quita la capucha y las gafas de sol y se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga tiene razón.

- ¡¿Jeremy?! – Es lo único que puede decir Candace en ese momento.

Jeremy no dice nada, lo único que hace es mirar a Candace.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. De los capítulos que he escrito en esta historia este es mi favorito.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

La única de mi propiedad es Natalie

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Mi nueva hermana**

**Capítulo 5**

_Anteriormente ..._

Stacy se sienta en el banco donde está Candace llorando.

- Candace, tengo algo que decirte . - Dice Stacy.

- ¿El qué? - Pregunta Candace, aún llorando.

- Jeremy no está muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- Ves a ese chico de allí, ese es Jeremy. - Dice Stacy señalando a Jeremy todavía con las gafas de sol y la capucha puesta.

- Eso es mentira. Jeremy está muerto. Me lo dijo su madre.

- Si estás tan convencida, quítale la capucha y las gafas.

Candace se levanta y se acerca a Jeremy. Le quita la capucha y las gafas y se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga tiene razón.

- ¡¿Jeremy?! - Es lo que puede decir Candace en ese momento.

Jeremy no dice nada, lo único que hace es mirar a Candace.

- ¿Por qué me has mentido? - Pregunta Candace, mirando con rabia a Jeremy.

- Candace yo... lo hice por bien. - Dice Jeremy.

- ¿Por bien para quién? Sería para tí porque para mí no.

- Candace, puedo explicártelo.

- No hace falta que me expliques nada. No quiero saber nada de tí.

Candace se va corriendo a su siguiente clase y Jeremy se queda parado en el sitio. Unos segundos después, Coltrane se acerca a Jeremy y le dice:

- Te dije que no era una buena idea.

Al día siguiente, Candace llega al instituto y la ven todos bastante diferente. Su suéter rojo, su falda blanca, sus calcetines rojos, sus zapatos blancos y su pelo pelirrojo han cambiado por un vestido negro, unas medias negras, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, pelo negro y con mechas lilas y despeinado, sombra de ojos negra y rímel corrido como si estuviese llorando y pintalabios negro. Jeremy, Coltrane, Stacy, Richard y Jenny están sorprendidos por el cambio de Candace.

- ¿Esa es Candace? - Pregunta Coltrane.

- Creo que sí. - Dice Stacy.

- No me puedo creer que esté así por mí. - Dice Jeremy.

- Pues créetelo. - Dice Jenny.

- Pobrecilla. Me da pena verla así. - Dice Richard.

- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Quién diría que te iba a importar Candace alguna vez?! - Dijo Coltrane.

- Soy un humano. Tengo sentimientos y le tengo compasión.

* * *

Este es el quinto capítulo, es corto por eso he subido este y el siguiente juntos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Mi nueva hermana**

**Capítulo 6**

Candace se baja del escenario. Jeremy se acerca a ella.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - Pregunta Jeremy.

- No. - Dice Candace.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿No te ha quedado claro?

- No quiero que acabemos.

- Mira Jeremy, lo de Natalie hubiese podido dejarlo pasar pero no lo de fingir tu muerte.

- Lo siento.

- Ya es demasiado tarde.

Candace se va a su casa. Al día siguiente, Candace va por la calle y pasa cerca de un barranco y Natalie, que está escondida, la empuja cuando pasa por al lado y Candace

cae. Natalie sale corriendo. Pasa un rato, y Jeremy pasa cerca de donde ha tenido el accidente Candace pero él no lo sabe aún. Ve a un montón de personas y a los padres

de Candace y a sus hermanos. Se acerca a ellos y les pregunta:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Candace ha caído en el barranco. - Dice Linda llorando.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿está bien? ¿No? - Pregunta Jeremy asustado.

- No. - Dice Lawrence.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- No saben si ha sido ella o ha sido otra persona la que la ha empujado. - Dice Linda.

- Y, ¿está viva?

- No. - Dice Lawrence.

De repente, aparece Natalie, se acerca a Jeremy y le susurra a Jeremy burlándose:

- ¡Qué lástima! ¡Candace ha muerto! ¡Pobrecita ella!

- ¡¿Has sido tú la que la ha empujado?! - Dice Jeremy.

- Te he hecho un favor. Candace te hubiese arruinado la vida.

- No, eres tú la que ha arruinado la vida a todos. - Dice Jeremy con rabia.

- ¡Ay, Jeremy! Admítelo. Yo puedo ser mejor novia que Candace.

- Nunca seré tu novio. Has matado a Candace y no te lo voy a perdonar.

- Jeremy, no seas tan rencoroso. Créeme, yo te haré feliz.

- ¡No!

Un policía, que está detrás, ha escuchado la conversación de Jeremy y Natalie, se acerca a ella y le dice:

- ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con el accidente?

- No, que va. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? - Miente Natalie.

- Sí que tiene que ver, ella la ha empujado. - Dice Jeremy.

- Jeremy, ¿por qué dices eso? - Se hace la víctima Natalie.

- Porque me lo acabas de decir.

- Y yo lo he oído. - Dice el policía.

- Tú vas a ir a un correccional. - Dice otro policía.

La cogen los policías, uno de cada brazo, y se la llevan al coche de policía y se la llevan.

- Se lo tiene merecido. - Dice Phineas.

- Sí pero ya no hay forma de salvar a Candace. - Dice Jeremy.

- No pasa nada, nunca nos olvidaremos de ella.

- Ya, es que ella no se lo merecía, solo Natalie y yo. Ni siquiera he podido saber si ella aún me quería.

Dos días después, hacen el funeral de Candace. Todos están llorando pero aunque ella ya no esté con ellos, siempre la recordarán. Jeremy se va a su casa y empieza a llorar. Se siente culpable. Jamás quería hacer daño a Candace y le ha hecho daño. Él piensa que es todo culpa suya y aunque le dicen que no es así, lo piensa.

* * *

Este es el capítulo final de esta historia. No ha acabado bien y lo sé es triste. No todas mis historias son así pero bueno ya lo averiguaréis mientras vaya subiéndolas.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


End file.
